Home Visit
by Skye
Summary: Will is hesitant to be the one taken care of. Will/Taranee


_Notes: Comic universe, early in the story._

**Home Visit**

Will was trapped in her room. A feverish sickness ailed her, along with a helping of depression. She lay on top of her unmade covers, unable to collect the energy or motivation to do anything. Her dormouse had been rampaging the place, but Will could only muster a whiney "Go away..." toward her pet.

When her cell phone rang, Will let it go a few rings before she dragged herself to the table where the phone rested to answer. "Hello?" she asked. "Hi Mom..." Will said. She sighed as her mother apologized for not being there, saying that she'd be home as soon as possible, meaning after her regular work day was done. "Uh huh... Sure mom. Bye." Will threw her phone to the side, unable to hold any real conversation. But it was only a few minutes before it rang again. Will reached to the phone and answered. "What?"

"Wow, nice manners," the voice on the phone answered.

"Sorry, hi Cornelia," Will said.

"Hey Will. Having a nice time cutting out on the big math test?"

"Cornelia, I'm not faking, I'm totally sick. I can't take it anymore! I'd so rather be in Math."

"Wow, _now_ you sound sick. Anything we can do?" Cornelia asked.

"No. Oh, and I'll probably be out tomorrow too. Well, you can get my homework. I can't afford to fall any more behind."

"Done. One of us will drop it off after school. Oh, got to go. I can't be late for my next class!"

"Bye," Will hung up her phone. She lay on her bed more, completely bored. Throughout the day she tried to study, read, and even watch tv, but didn't feel up to any of that. She finally fell asleep to a weather report, and remained so until there was a knock on the door a few hours later.

Will stretched, and then wandered over to answer, still half-asleep.

"Homework delivery!" Taranee greeted her happily and held out a folder.

"Thanks," Will said half-heartedly and then tossed the folder down onto a table as if she'd catch something else from it.

"Wow, you really are sick," Taranee said as she observed Will's flushed face, unbrushed hair, and wrinkled pajamas.

Will practically fell on the couch. "Did you think I was faking?" she asked.

"Nope. I just didn't know you were _this_ sick. Luckily, I brought you something else," Taranee opened the bag she was holding. "Here's some flu medicine... Have you taken anything yet?"

"No," Will said.

"How do you expect to get better then? Now let's see..." Taranee read off the list of symptoms on the bottle, the majority of which Will grudgingly confirmed to experiencing. "Good," she said when finished reading.

"Good?" Will repeated.

"Yep, good, since it sounds like I picked up the right stuff. Now let's see how much I should give you.." Taranee fumbled with the bottle to read the instructions.

"I don't want to take any," Will said crossly.

"Come on, it'll help you get better faster."

"I'll just feel worse, I hate the taste of medicine."

"Don't worry, this is cherry flavored."

"Especially cherry flavored! Well, fine, I'll take it," Will agreed. "I'm so useless," she sighed as Taranee poured the right dosage.

"Come on Will, what are you talking about?"

"I'm supposed to be the leader of the guardians, but I'm grounded for something as stupid as the flu. I'm no help to anyone."

"Don't be silly, Will. You're there when it counts. If there was a problem now, you'd be out fighting with us, sick and all," Taranee said.

"Ug, don't say that!" Will warned.

"I'm not saying there will be a problem. Just that I know you'll be there for us if there is. I hope you can think the same of me," Taranee said. She then sat down and handed Will the medicine.

Will drank the red substance, and then changed to a disgusted expression. "Yeah, I guess I'd have to be. But how helpful would I be to everyone like this?"

"Um, we might be magical beings, but we're also something else. Human. Even you, Will. Don't beat yourself up so much about something you can't help."

"You're right, Taranee. As usual. I'll try to get better quickly."

"Don't worry about it!"

"Okay, you're right again," Will put her arm around Taranee. "I'm glad I can count on you too."

Taranee smiled back. Despite Will's disheveled appearance, Taranee still thought she looked cute. When Taranee had moved to Heatherfield, she'd felt lonely, and Will's sudden appearance had been a breath of fresh air. All throughout her experiences there since, the redhead had been like Taranee's antidote for many things.

It was almost as if they were destined to meet. Of course, all five of the guardians being together really _was_ destiny, but Taranee felt a special connection with Will, the first guardian she had cared much to pay attention too. Despite Will's self-esteem problems, Taranee had the ultimate faith in her. She just wished that Will would have as much faith in herself. Taranee pulled Will close and kissed her forehead.

"Why did you do that?" Will asked.

"Because I like you," Taranee said.

"That's nice, but now you might catch what I have," Will said.

"You're right," Taranee stood up. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I might feel well enough to go back to school then. I feel better now, I think your medicine helped," Will said.

It wasn't really the medicine, but Will's slight attitude change that had helped her feel better, Taranee knew. "Well, I'll be sure to stop by if you're not back," Taranee said.

"Thanks, it's nice of you," Will said.

Taranee paused at the door on her way out. Will didn't appear to have take her obvious hint. Taranee still smiled. Maybe next time... "See you!" she hopped outside, happy to have been able to help her crush out.


End file.
